Lonely No More
by mistofan101
Summary: Mistoffelees and Victoria met when they were just kittens, until Victoria's owners decided to move. Mistoffelees was heartbroken and never got the chance to tell her how he feels,Years later Victoria returned what will happen to Misto and Vcky's love?
1. Chapter 1 they meet

Lonely No More4/17/09

By Crystal Star Knighton

_Arther's Note: This is a fanfic basted on a video made by SerenaBsngles on youtube. Its about the first time that Mistoffelees and Victoria first meet, they had a grate time together untell Victoria moved away with her family, she comes back and dons not have a great time having to do the mating dance with Plato and all she can think about was Mistoffelees and the same with Mistoffelees. They both go to Old Duetoronomy for advice, well you can find out what will happen form the very stat. I reallty hope you like it. And yes, this is bast on a youtube video. _

Victoria a little whit kitten was born in a big white mansion, she had a greatest of manners, the pretest eye and great dance moves, but there was one thing she was not good at. She did not know how to be a kitten, she never had time to be one. So one day she got out of the house and went to go explore, and thats when she found a big meadow with the pretest flowers she had ever saw. When she saw them she walked right thru them until she sensed that someone was watching her. She started to look around but could not see anything. " who's there?" she asked but she hurd nothing. " if anyones there. Please come out."

At first nothing happened and she thought she was just imagined the whole thing until she saw a little black fur coming out of the flowers, he was all black except for his face, two, tip of the tall, and chest were white. "who are you?" Victoria asked. The little kitten eye brow raised in confusion " I should be asking you that. Miss rich cat." Victoria sate down." well I got to bored to stay in my house, and scents I get no time to play, I've desisted to just come out for the first time." the other kitten could not believe what it just herd.

" no time to play, thats absurd, well I can teach you some really fun games if you like" Victoria loved that. " yes I would love that. Oh and my name is Victoria, whats your name?" the other kitten walked up to her,bowed and said" my name is Mistoffelees. I like you name" Victoria blushed a bit and answers " thanks." After that Victoria and Mistoffelees saw each other everyday , they played losts of games but then one day, Victoria got some bad news.

"What!! your moving? B-but why?" asked Misto. "My family is going to Paris, and I have to go. I don't want to but I have to. I'm sorry," Victoria started to cry. Misto helded her and tried to make she fell better. " Don't worry, I bet we will see each other agen." she looked up at him " how do you know?" he smiled down at her. " I just know." After that, she moved, and they have not seen each other for a long, long , long time.

_well i know its a smail chapter but i hope you like it.. please comment and tell me what you think _


	2. Chapter 2 Vicky returns

Three Years Latter!!!!

In the darkest part of London a pure white cat named Victoria was looking for some food. Yes its the cute little kitten that moved to Paris but know she is back in London, and why and how you ask. Well you will just have to what to find out. " stupid humans, they don't leave anything good." **grumble** " man.. I'm so hungry, well I'll have to find food in the morning, right know I need sleep" Vicky found a box in an ally and fell a sleep there but then a few hours later it started to rain.

"ohh great! Just my luck!" Victoria growled. Victoria desisted to run to safer ground. After running down streets, trying not to get killed by cars and peoples she found a porch with a kitty door. " maybe I can stay there?" So Victoria curled up on the porch and started to fall asleep until she heard some taking coming right next to her, "who are you? And why are you on our porch?" asked a female's voice.

" oh, I'm so sorry, I will leave right know" Vicky got up and started to leave but then a male's voice rang out to her " no, you don't have to go, come inside." Vicky was so happy that she ran up and gave them both a hug, they did not mind. The two cats were almost identical orange tabbies, she almost could not tell them apart. " umm I'm sorry I didn't catch your names "mine is Victoria" the two looked at each other smiling " my name is Mongojerrie and this is my mate Rumpleteazer."

All three cats went over to the fire and got warmed up. Just then Jerry looked at Vicky and asked " so, what was a pretty little thing like you doing out in the rain?" Victoria stopped grooming herself and looked at the both of them with a sad face. " Well...." she looked at the red and orange fire " When I lived in Paris there was a horrible fire and...and" she stated to get tears in her eye's " my humans died in the fire so I decided to come back to London to find my parents."

Teazer and Jerry looked at each other and then at Vicky. " Well, I'm very, very sorry about your humans but do you know who your parents are? We might be able to help you, if we know them" asked Jerry feeling compassion for Victoria. The wight kitten looked at the two identical tabbies with a confused look. " Well... I don't completely remember them very well... all I can remember is that my dad was gray and black and my mother was gold...ummm I think also black.."

The two tabbies were shocked. Rumpleteazer jumped up and said " We might be able to help you with that!" Vicky looked at them with a big grin on her face " you know who my parents are?" Mongojerry got up and helped Vicky to her feet " yes, we might know who they are, just come with us to the Jellicle Junkyard and we will see." All three cats ran out of the house and down the very busy London street, through dark ally's, and they also had to get away from Polilcals. Through all this Victoria was very excited " I hope they are right, I really want to see my parents again after so many years." finally the three cats got to the Jellicle Junkyard and Victoria peeked in and she saw Cats and kittens of all sizes playing, talking and even flirting all around.

Jerry walked up to her and asked " So what do you think? Do you want to go see if your parents are in there?" Vicky took a deep breath " Yes" Jerry grind " ok but stay here, we have to go talk to someone first, when we call you then you come in ok." Victoria nodded and sat down. Jerry motioned for Teazer to fallow him into the junkyard and she did. Both tabbies walked into the wide opened space and looked around. "Munkustrap!!" yelled Rumpleteazer, suddenly a black,gray and white very tall male tom cat peeked his head around and looked at the two tabbies, " yes Teazer, Jerry, what is it?" he asked.

Teazer looked at Jerry not knowing what to say, so he desisted to talk first. " well, lits just say we found this young queen and.... ummm.... she said that she was separated from her parents when she was young and know she thinks they are in this tribe, and she is right out sid of this yard right know." Mounkstrap was very confuted at this point and Mongojerry knew it. This was that part when Rumplteazer stepped in.

" Ok what he is trying to say is that we found this young queen who is trying to find her parents and we think they might be in our tribe. Can we have her come in here and see?" know Munk understood and he knotted his head in agreement. Both of the Cats ran out to Vicky and led her into the junkyard. When Monkstrap saw her he was shocked, " is that who I think it is?" he thought to himself. He ran toward his mate Demter who was Gold,Black and White and said " You wont believe who Mongjerry and Rumplteazer found, you have to come and see for your self Dem" and they both ran to the tire.

When the two got out to the tire Dem gasped at the sight of the wight queen. " Victoria, is that you?" Vicky's razed her eyebrow. " Yea, thats my name." tears started to flow down Demter's eye's as she ran toward Vicky. " Victoria it is you, I can't believe it's really you. You got so big and beautiful" Vicky was shocked , was this really her mother, and was that silver tom really her dad?

**Note: well there was ch2 of my fanfic, I really hoped you liked it, please please tell me what you think**


End file.
